


At the Drive-In

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Dating, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Public Display of Affection, Secrets, Subterfuge, Tenderness, date night do over, flamingle series, navigating their relationship, not on the same page but getting there, sorry no flamingling though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Isobel is hosting another charity fundraiser at the drive in. Alex wants to go with Michael, Michael wants to go with Alex but neither are on the same page. A grand gesture may be all it takes to get them to see eye to eye.





	At the Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which character POV to focus on so it switches halfway

Alex had always been a morning person. He blamed his upbringing as a ‘military brat’ because his father had been an early riser which meant the entire family had to be also. It never really bothered him but it was a habit that became very difficult to break over the years, especially after ten years in the Air Force himself but these past few months had brought a lot of changes to his life… one being his ability to stay in bed much, much later especially when he had someone else keeping him there.

He awoke at his usual ungodly hour but immediately rolled over and looked at Michael who was sleeping so peacefully beside him. Alex smiled, his eyes trailed over his face and down his barely covered body. He licked his lips when he noted the way the sheet was tented but he didn’t reach out for him, didn’t want to touch him and risk waking him for he _knew_ if Michael awoke, it would be hours before either of them got up so he slowly slipped out of bed, reached for his prosthetic and carefully attached it. Alex stood up and immediately stumbled over the discarded items on the floor. He reached down, picked up the flamingo costume Michael had been wearing the previous night and folded it to put aside for safe keeping. He pulled on his robe then made his way to the kitchen for his morning coffee.

Alex logged onto his computer and read the newspaper while sipping his drink. He loved when Michael spent the night but he also enjoyed the quiet, alone time before his love swept through the house like the ‘bull in a china shop’ he could so often be. He sighed, completely content with a smile on his face until his eyes fell on his phone and he remembered the promise he’d made himself. Today was the day he needed to reach out to Isobel because he needed her help. The barbeque pool party at Isobel’s had presented an opportunity for him and he hoped she’d been willing to do him another favour.

He heard the bedroom door bang closed; he smiled and closed his laptop for a moment later, Michael appeared in the kitchen doorway in all his naked glory. Alex forced himself to only look at his love’s face as he moved toward him. Michael used his powers to pull Alex’s chair from under the table and he immediately climbed into his lap, straddled his thighs then leaned down and kissed him enthusiastically.

“Good morning, beautiful” Michael whispered.

“Morning” Alex said with a smile.

“I woke up and you were gone” he pouted.

“Needed coffee”

“Why didn’t you come back after?”

“Because I haven’t finished it yet”

Alex nodded towards the mug and Michael leaned over to peer into the cup. There was barely a mouthful left.

“Close enough” Michael said before he turned and kissed Alex’s neck.

“Guerin” Alex tried to sound serious but it was difficult when Michael’s hard cock was pressed against his stomach and his own was already beginning to stir.

“Come back to bed” Michael whispered, his lips against Alex’s ear. “Please?”

He reached up, placed his hand upon Michael’s cheek and urged him to meet his gaze. Alex leaned in and kissed him, his hand sneaked into his hair and yanked on his curls. Michael groaned and pleaded again so Alex ran his hands down Michael’s back and tightened his grasp before climbing to his feet. Michael instinctively wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist and held tight as Alex walked them from the kitchen into the bedroom.

Alex deposited Michael onto the bed then let his robe drop to the floor, watched as Michael licked his lips and reached for Alex. All he could do was fall into his lover’s arms and lose himself in another kiss.

*

It was much, much later than Alex intended it to be when they finally made it back to the kitchen for breakfast. Both with goofy, loved up grins on their faces as they moved around each other, Alex cooked breakfast while Michael made coffee then they sat at the table together, each attempted to eat their meals while being unable to keep their hands of the other.

“We should go away together” Michael stated out of the blue.

“Go where?” Alex asked, already a fan of the idea.

“The cabin… This weekend”

“Sounds nice but… _this_ weekend?”

“Yeah”

“It’s a little sudden, isn’t it?” his heart already racing as he tried to think of a reason not to go.

“It’ll be perfect; you can drive up on Friday but I can’t get the day off… I already asked… so I can meet you up there on Saturday morning”

“You want me to go alone? On our romantic weekend away?”

“Just for the night” Michael shrugged. “I could drive up after work on Friday night if it makes you feel safer”

“Safer? You think I’m scared of being all alone in the woods?”

“You, scared? Never…” Michael brought Alex’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his palm. “But promise you’ll think about it? A weekend away would be perfect for us”

Alex nodded and promised to think on it, which wasn’t a lie. Michael reluctantly left to go to work, with one last lingering kiss he slipped out the door and made his way to his truck. Alex watched from the window and waited until the truck was long gone before he grabbed his keys and headed for his own car.

*

He stood on the front stoop of Isobel’s house for a good ten minutes, unable to work up the courage to actually knock on the door. Alex knew he could’ve just called and asked her over the phone but this was something he wanted to do in person, there was a good chance he’d need to maybe beg or plead and he was willing to do that. After counting to ten at least four times, he finally took a deep breath and knocked very loudly. A few minutes passed and he took a step back, decided she obviously wasn’t home. The door opened and Isobel greeted him with her usual hard gaze until she realized it was him then her expression appeared to soften.

“Alex” she greeted him. “What are… Is Michael okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s at work” Alex hastened to explain. “It uh it’s you I came to see”

“You better come in then”

She held the door open and ushered him inside then led the way through the house to the kitchen where Alex noted she was in the midst of preparations for the charity screening at the drive in on Friday night. He took that as a good sign since that was what he needed to talk to her about.

“Feel free to sit down if you need to” Isobel said to him as she moved about the room, sorting papers and moving them from one counter to the other.

“I’m fine” he said with a smile, appreciating her gesture.

“What brings you here, Alex? You’ve never stopped by for a social visit before. Is it because we bonded at the barbeque?”

“I love Michael and I want us to be friends”

“Friends? You and Michael are practically an old married couple, I’ll be your sister in law in no time… Trust me… Before you know it, we’ll be family”

Alex felt himself blush ever so slightly and he cleared his throat, looked around for a distraction and his eyes fell upon the deflated flamingo floatie in the backyard.

“Did Michael ever pay you back?” Alex blurted out.

“Pay me back?”

“For the costume… You said he used your credit card” he watched as Isobel’s eyes shifted from side to side then she stood up taller. “So that’s a no then?”

“What?”

“You hesitated to answer” Alex explained. “If he had, you would’ve said yes… but he obviously hasn’t and you don’t want to tell me because you know that I’ll offer to pay you for it”

“Alex” Isobel sighed and moved closer to him “it’s fine… it really wasn’t that expensive and honestly… Like I said, I love how happy you make him… how much you love him”

“That’s actually the real reason I’m here…” he started very slowly. “I have to ask a favour”

“What kind of favour?” Isobel asked, confused. Alex pointed toward the poster on the table with the ‘sold out’

banner upon it.

“That kind” he admitted. She frowned and followed his gaze. He saw the look of uncertainty on her face.

“Uh isn’t that a bit… public for you?” she tried to sound tactful.

“Well… That’s kind of the point” Alex confessed. “The last time you organised an event at the drive-in… it didn’t end well between us. I let my dad get in my head and I really hurt Michael that night. I feel like I’ve been trying to make up for it ever since… But something was always holding me back… I swear to you, I’m not ashamed of who I am or how I feel about him and even though we’ve been together all this time… it’s still been very… almost secretive… And I want to change that… I want Michael to know that I’m not scared to be seen with him and a town event like that” he pointed again to the poster “it doesn’t get much more public than that… The point I’m trying to get to is… I screwed up our last date at the drive in and I want to give him a do-over”

“Wow” Isobel sighed and sank down into a nearby chair.

“I know what the posters say, that it’s sold out but I was really hoping you could find a way to swing me a couple of tickets or a parking spot or however these things work”

“Does uh does Michael know about this?”

“No, I wanted it to be a surprise… I mean, I know he knows about it… I’ve seen him looking at the posters and that around town but… this morning he started pushing for us to take a trip out of town for the weekend”

“What? The two of you, going away for the weekend? _This_ weekend?”

“He only brought it up this morning… Said he had to work Friday and I should go on ahead and he’d meet me on Saturday… I think he wants us to not be here so we won’t talk about what happened last time”

Isobel reached up and rubbed her eyes, a small wince upon her face.

“I’m sorry, I wish I could help but it _is_ sold out” she explained. Alex noted she really did sound sorry.

“No, it’s okay” he sighed. “I understand… I should’ve done something sooner but I just didn’t think I’d be ready… and after being here with you and Max, knowing that you two were okay with me and him” he shrugged “I don’t know. I guess I just realized that the only thing holding me back was _me_ and Michael deserves better than that… So I want to do better; I want to go to a town event and hold his hand… Sure people might stare or whatever but who cares? I love your brother and I want people to know that… He’s been so patient with me. There are times when he reaches for me and I panic and I don’t mean to… but I also know it hurts him and I don’t want to keep doing that…” he shrugged his shoulders then slumped in defeat. “Thank you for being honest though and… I’m sorry I bothered you”

Alex started toward the door but Isobel called out.

“Wait” she said, eyes scrunched shut, not looking at him. She sighed. “I may have a solution… a way to get you in”

“You would do that? For me? For Michael?” Alex’s heart began to race.

“Don’t celebrate just yet… there will be a catch and you may not like it… He might not either”

“What’s the catch?”

She pulled out a chair and indicated for him to sit down. He followed her lead and sank down beside her as she picked up her phone and placed it on speaker. It rang three times until Michael answered and Isobel held her finger to her lips to signal for Alex to remain quiet.

“Is, I’m working” Michael’s voice didn’t sound annoyed but Alex still smiled.

“You’re playing with a car” she snapped. “I’m working to make sure this fundraiser goes off without a hitch”

“And it will”

“You’re still going to be there, right?”

“Of course, Is. You know I wouldn’t let you down”

Alex’s jaw dropped in shock.

“And what about Alex?” she asked, sounding very annoyed yet looking at Alex sympathetically.

“What about him?”

“Well... Have you told him yet?”

“No! And I’m not gonna… I’ve almost got him convinced to get away for the weekend”

“Why don’t you just _tell_ him the truth… That you’re doing me a favour”

“Because I don’t want to pressure him into feeling that he has to attend. I told you, last time we were there together, it didn’t exactly go well… and he’s not ready to be so… ‘out’ with our relationship”

“How do you know he’s not?”

“Really, Is? One pool party and suddenly you think you know Alex better than I do?”

“That’s not what I’m saying”

“Then what _are_ you saying?” Michael snapped and Alex frowned; he wasn’t used to him getting angry with Isobel. “Because I’m doing this for _you_, remember?”

“You’re right, Michael” Isobel’s tone softened as she looked at Alex. “I’m sorry”

“Nah” his tone also eased. “It’s this stupid engine I’m working on, it’s got me in a mess and the jerk wants it working for the fundraiser”

“Well, no one can fix an engine better than you”

There was a brief pause and Michael sighed.

“Did you really just call to make sure I wouldn’t disappoint you?” he asked her.

“Absolutely”

“Oh Is… Have a little faith”

“Goodbye, Michael”

She didn’t wait for a response, simply ended the call and looked up at Alex. His own emotions were all over the place; he was hurt Michael had made plans without him behind his back and it saddened him to know that Isobel knew about it… It made sense that Michael would want to support her but did he really think Alex wouldn’t be there for him?

“Please don’t be upset” Isobel reached for his hand but Alex instinctively pulled away.

“I’m sorry but… I still don’t understand” Alex hesitated. “Why wouldn’t he tell me this? Why didn’t he want me to know? Or want me to go”

“Alex” she gasped “of course he wants you to go!”

“Then… why is he going without me?”

“Alex, please understand that this wasn’t a decision we made lightly” she continued “and it was never our intention to hurt you”

“Isobel?”

“I bullied Michael into being part of the bachelor auction” she spoke so fast that Alex struggled to decipher her words.

“You… What?”

“Remember when I told you there were too many single guys in town who need to pull their weight?” he nodded “well, it turned out a lot weren’t willing to play their part. Valenti crumbled easily enough as did Max but only after he made me promise to let Liz win his bid… The point is, Michael’s the town bad boy… You know that”

“So you were going to auction _my boyfriend_ off to someone else for the night?”

“For _charity_, Alex and the winning bidder gets to watch the movie with him… that’s what they’re bidding on” she paused, waited to see if Alex understood where she was heading with this. “If you want to make a big grand gesture, this is the time… Tell Michael you’ll go away for the weekend then come to the drive in and win the auction”

Alex felt the panic begin to build inside him. Could it _really _be that simple? He did want to go with Michael, he wanted to sit in the back of his pickup again and watch the movie together. He _wanted_ to hold his hand and share popcorn and make out with him under the stars, screw anyone else who could see them… But showing up and _bidding_ on him was a much bigger gesture than just going together… Yet he longed for a way to shock Michael, the way his love had surprised him by taking him ice skating. Alex could never top Michael’s gesture of building him his own custom skate but he wanted to do something equally as special…

Declaring his love in front of the entire town was about as extreme as he could go… But could he _actually_ do it?

“I’m putting you on the spot” Isobel didn’t need to read Alex’s mind to know the panic he was fighting. “It’s okay if you don’t feel ready-”

“I do, Isobel” Alex’s voice shook. “I want to… I want him to know… That I love him”

“He does know; believe me, he _knows_”

Alex leaned back in the chair and nervously ran his hand through his hair. He _wanted_ to do this, for himself and for Michael. He could already picture the look on Michael’s face at seeing him there but what if that _wasn’t_ what Michael wanted?

“Listen, Alex, it’s still a few days away so think about it” she eased “and let me know by Thursday night what you decide… There is absolutely no pressure”

“No pressure? If I don’t do this, Michael will be having _our_ date night with some random stranger”

“Alex… Do you really think I’d let that happen?” she reached for his hand again and this time he let her “I have a backup plan”

“What kind of ‘back up’ plan?”

“Maria”

“Maria?”

“In the event, God forbid, no one bids on him _or_ the women in this town get their panties in a twist, Maria will step in… No one in this town is going to steal your man from you… This is just for charity, Alex”

“Okay” he slowly nodded his head “okay, I… will think about it and will let you know what I decide”

Isobel offered him coffee again but he declined. They made small talk for a few more minutes and he tried again to offer her money for Michael’s flamingo costume as she walked him to the door.

“I’m sorry about all this, Alex” she said to him. “if I hadn’t hijacked him, you could’ve just had your date night”

“It’s alright… I get your motivation and Michael’s desire to help you”

“He really is the best brother”

“He’ll make a fine husband one day”

They both giggled and Alex surprised even himself by reaching to hug her goodbye. Isobel was equally as surprised but returned the embrace quickly before they parted.

“I uh I’ll call you on Thursday”

“Okay”

*

That night as Alex lay in Michael’s arms, squeezed together in the tiny bed of his airstream, he couldn’t help but just stare at his love. His entire heart ached, knowing what he knew. Michael’s big heart was just one of the _many_ things he loved about him and he longed to tell him that he knew… but he couldn’t betray Isobel and a part of him _really_ wanted to surprise him by winning the auction.

“Whaaaaat?” Michael’s drawl drew a sigh of content from Alex’s lips.

“You’re right” Alex agreed with him.

“Thanks, I love being reminded of that” Alex playfully hit him.

“A weekend away _would_ be good for us”

“Really? You mean it?”

“Well, to start the bed is much bigger than this one” Alex explained “and in the woods” he leaned in, his lips brushed Michael’s ear “no one can hear you scream”

Michael groaned and pulled Alex’s body even tighter to his own, no easy feat since they were already pressed together.

“You love the way I scream your name, don’t you, baby?” he hissed.

“Especially when I’m pounding so deep inside you and your naked body is glowing by the light of the fireplace” Alex added. “That time you came so hard that three glasses in the kitchen smashed”

Michael wrapped his arm around Alex and shifted him onto his chest so Alex was practically straddling him. He slid his hand behind his neck and pulled him to meet in a deep, lingering kiss.

“You keep talking like that right now and I might just break some stuff in here” he murmured.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Alex teased.

“I promise I’ll drive up Friday night and you’ll be in bed, waiting for me, right?” Michael asked.

“Naked in bed, yes” Alex replied.

“Even better”

“Maybe I’ll have had a bit of fun earlier too… Passing the long afternoon and evening without you… I’ll spend time getting myself ready for you…” he kissed Michael’s jaw before teasing his neck “Slowly prepare my body for all the naughty things you’ll do to me when you _finally_ get there. My ass will be waiting, just begging, so eager… You’ll have to take the plug out first because I’ll be so full, waiting and waiting for you to come and just fuck me”

Michael’s fingers twisted into Alex’s hair and he yanked, hard which caused Alex to groan.

“While you’re here, working and getting all dirty and sweaty… I’ll be in the cabin, alone, fucking myself in anticipation” Alex whispered, his eyes closed, head tilted back, neck exposed. Michael’s teeth scraped against his skin and he moaned again. He could feel Michael’s cock pressed against him so he opened his eyes and stared at him for a moment, desperate arousal in his gaze.

He continued to whisper depraved things in Michael’s ear while feeling just slightly bad that none of the promises he was making his love would be coming true on Friday night then he wrapped his long fingers around Michael’s hardness and they stopped talking altogether.

******

Michael _hated_ himself for agreeing to this. It was absolutely absurd, how he’d managed to be talked into it.

He loved Isobel and would do anything for her but sometimes she really did go too far. It had started so innocently and he really, truly believed he’d be able to talk his way out of it or that _something_ would come along to spare him… for his main fear now was that he wouldn’t be able to keep the secret from Alex. Isobel had assured him it’d be fine; better to seek forgiveness than ask permission she’d told him and he’d naïvely believed Alex would never know.

Even after Alex had left town, Michael was still worried what would happen once he learned the truth. He wanted to be relieved that Alex _had_ agreed to their going away for the weekend but he felt uneasy that Alex had up and left on Thursday morning, an entire day earlier than originally planned… And now he was certain he’d done _something wrong;_ that Alex was somehow aware of Michael’s subterfuge.

He texted Alex several times until his love stated he would be out of cell range and Michael accepted it. Reception at the cabin was sketchy at best but knowing he wasn’t going to be able to contact Alex actually hurt. Michael spent the entire evening with Isobel, partly to be annoying and partly because he missed Alex but she was stressed and on edge which just amused him. He understood how anxious she got before an event so he also knew the exact moment she needed a hug or word of encouragement from him.

The morning of the event, Michael went to work because he needed the distraction yet all he could think about was Alex and the teases he’d given as to what he’d be doing while waiting in the cabin for Michael. When his phone beeped, he ignored it as he just knew it would be Isobel so when he checked it after lunch, he felt even worse that he’d left Alex hanging especially given the content of the text.

His decision made, Michael wiped his hands on his jeans and started towards his truck. Screw Isobel and screw the fundraiser; Alex was waiting in the cabin for him and he wasn’t going to let him down. Michael climbed into the cab but before he could even start the truck, another car pulled up behind his effectively blocking him in.

Isobel stepped out of her car and simply glared at him; all he could do was hang his head.

She marched towards the car and opened the door, stared at him.

“Going somewhere?” she asked. He sighed in defeat.

“Yeah” Michael told her “I’m going to Alex”

“Oh, no you’re not”

“Isobel!”

“You promised me, Michael! You can’t ditch me”

“It’s a _bachelor_ auction” he snapped.

“And you’re a bachelor” she folded her arms across her chest. “You’re doing this, Michael”

“I can’t… I can’t do this to Alex”

“He’ll understand”

They continued to stare at each other for a beat and Michael sighed. She didn’t understand so why would Alex? He never should have agreed to this; should have just been honest and truthful with him. Why had he kept it a secret to just have the guilt now? Maybe Alex would understand?

“Michael” Isobel reached out and took his hand. “You’re doing a _good_ thing”

“So why doesn’t it feel like it?”

“Because you love him and you don’t want to hurt him but he’ll understand once you tell him it was for me”

“I should’ve just told him…” he paused “or you could’ve roped him into the auction?”

“Don’t turn this on me, Michael. He never would’ve said yes”

Michael sighed and shook his head. He knew she was right.

“Come on, follow me back to my place” Isobel said to him “we’ll get you cleaned up and looking auction worthy in no time”

“Yay”

“Don’t use that tone with me!”

*

He checked his reflection in the mirror right before he left Isobel’s and it pained him to admit that he looked _good_. A part of him wished Alex could see him like this but he couldn’t even take a photo because he was still wishing and hoping and praying his love wouldn’t find out about this. Michael placed his cowboy hat upon his head as he started towards the door but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Isobel quickly pulled him into a hug and whispered ‘thank you’ in his ear. It made him feel barely a fraction better.

Once he was sitting in his truck, he tried to call Alex but it diverted straight to voicemail; clearly, he was saving the battery on his phone since he didn’t have any reception. Michael left him a message anyway saying how much he loved him and that he’d see him real soon.

As he drove towards the drive in, he was still tempted to just keep driving. He could absolutely blow off this event and run to Alex but he’d never let Isobel down plus he didn’t want to image how Alex would react to hearing he broke a promise. Either way he was pretty sure Alex would be upset or disappointed in him and it wasn’t a nice feeling. He made a mental note to pick up something extra nice to take with him to the cabin tonight.

When he pulled up at the entrance, he was waved through and parked his truck in the allocated spot then he wandered around for a bit until he found Max and Liz. She gave him a questioning look before complimenting his appearance and how ‘well he cleaned up’. A mere shrug and he took off again only to find Kyle carefully flexing his muscles in front of the mirror.

“Really, Valenti?” Michael taunted him. “You think _that’s_ going to help you snag a girl?”

“I’m a hot commodity, Guerin” Kyle snapped right back “I am a Doctor after all”

“So… you’re single by choice then?”

“I couldn’t help notice _your_ name on the block. Last I checked; you weren’t single”

Michael shifted and looked around, not wanting to be overheard.

“It’s a favour for Isobel” he hissed “Alex doesn’t know”

“Ouch”

“Shut up, Valenti”

“I just… Didn’t realize you kept stuff like that from each other”

“I kept the fact I was an alien from him for how many years yet _this_ bothers you?”

“Guerin-”

“Or are you just worried I’m going fetch more money than you?”

“Oh, like Hell you are”

“Them’s fighting words, Valenti”

“I’m a Doctor and you’re a… severely underpaid mechanic”

“You uh care to make a friendly wager on that?” Michael asked.

“Michael?” Max’s voice cut through their conversation with his warning tone alone.

“Must you ruin _all_ my fun, Max?” Michael turned to him.

“Nothing wrong with a little friendly wager” Kyle added. “You want in Evans?”

“I’ll pass… Liz isn’t allowed to overpay tonight” Max stated.

“You’re planning to offer yourself up for free?” Michael asked.

Max laughed and shook his head.

“We agreed to a limit” he admitted “I mean I made Isobel promise to let Liz win but if someone else wants to help raise more money then I won’t argue it”

“So what are you planning to wager, Valenti?” Michael asked. “Max can be the judge here”

“What do _you_ have in mind?” Kyle wondered.

“If I win, I get to borrow your dad’s boat… whenever I want”

“Within a reasonable time-frame” Max added “not indefinitely”

“Spoilsport” Michael muttered.

“Fine” Kyle agreed a little too quickly “if you win, you get full boat privileges for three months but if… _when_ I win, you have to detail my car and do all maintenance, for free, for three months”

“Deal”

Michael held his hand out for Kyle to shake as they reached their friendly agreement. Max merely shook his head from side to side as Kyle walked away and he stepped closer to Michael.

“Since when do you like boating?” Max asked him.

“I don’t” Michael admitted with a shrug “but Alex does”

“Then couldn’t you just asked Kyle to borrow the boat?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

“You realize you have no hope of beating him… He’s a _Doctor_”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, Max”

“I’m just saying…”

“Don’t force me to make a wager with you too”

Max held up his hands in defeat then wandered off to find Liz.

Michael took a deep breath then sighed as he sank down in a nearby chair. Isobel went by in a frenzy but he let her pass by without daring to interrupt her. She looked like she was on the brink of a meltdown but that was Max’s area of expertise; sure enough the next time Isobel walked by, Max was trailing behind uttering words of encouragement to her.

He just wanted it to be over; if Maria won the bid on him then he’d easily be able to sneak away probably before the movie even started and he’d be in Alex’s arms before the end credits rolled.

Liz came along and told him Isobel needed all the bachelors because the auction was starting. He got to his feet and followed her to the allocated waiting area where both Max and Kyle were waiting. Liz stole a quick kiss from Max before taking off to join the audience. Michael moved to the side of the stage and watched Isobel who was completely in her element, the way she held the audience and knew exactly what to say. In that moment he was so very proud of her even if he was still partially seething at having agreed to this.

Isobel called each to the stage so all ten of them were on display for all the attendees. Michael’s eyes immediately spotted Liz who was giggling to herself but he couldn’t find Maria. His heart immediately sank. What if she didn’t turn up? What if Kyle actually beat him? What if someone else bid on him? He couldn’t stand the thought of being trapped here all night while Alex was waiting for him.

The auction officially began but as each of his fellow bachelors were offered up, his heart just wasn’t in it. He’d known all along that it was wrong to be here without Alex. As his eyes scanned the cars, he spotted his truck and could so clearly remember what it had felt like to sit on the tailgate with Alex, drinking beers and watching a cheesy movie. Michael averted his eyes as the guilt bubbled inside him.

Max was up next which caused Michael to snap to attention and he couldn’t help smiling at how Liz was stubbornly keeping her arms folded across her chest, practically refusing to place a bid. His eyes darted back and forth; he could see how nervous Max was becoming at Liz’s lack of bidding. Michael was impressed though, clearly the angsty nerd type was appealing to a few women in town. When Liz finally spoke up, placed a single bid, Max grabbed the microphone from Isobel and declared himself ‘sold’.

Michael couldn’t help laughing at how quickly Max ran off the stage and into Liz’s arms. Time slowly ticked away as one by one the bachelors onstage were wheedled down to just Kyle and Michael. They both exchanged a nervous look, waiting to see which on them Isobel would sacrifice next.

Isobel called Kyle forward and Michael rolled his eyes. Why was she dragging this out? Why hadn’t she put him first? He could’ve left ten minutes ago and been clear out of town by now. Kyle shot him a ‘game on’ look as he moved forward and Isobel told the audience they were bidding on a very sought-after _Doctor_. She opened the bidding by placing a $50 bid herself but no one was more surprised when the closing bid reached over two thousand dollars and Jenna stepped forward to claim her prize.

Michael’s jaw was on the ground; fuck he thought to himself there was no way he could beat Valenti now. Where did Cameron get that kind of money from to bid on Kyle of all people? Though from the way she was smiling at him and he was grinning back, perhaps there were some genuine feelings there.

Finally, it was Michael’s turn; he shoved his hands into his pockets as he moved closer to Isobel and flashed a wide smile to the masses before him. He could see Max and Liz, arms around each other. His eyes found Kyle and Jenna who were holding hands. Now his heart truly broke; this wasn’t right, he needed to be with _Alex_. Maria threw in a bid of two hundred dollars and Michael hoped Isobel would call it, he needed to get out of here.

“Five hundred dollars”

Michael recognized that voice and his eyes honed in on Kyle who was holding up his credit card. He narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to flip him off though Isobel playfully dismissed Kyle’s bid, stating he was ineligible to bid as he already had a date for the evening. Michael moved closer to Isobel, tried to get her attention; this was just _painful_.

“Five thousand dollars”

A loud gasp echoed through the crowd as the attendees all looked around in confusion to see where the mystery bidder was and _who_ they were but Michael’s heart stopped. He knew that voice too and his mouth instantly went dry. His voice failed him as Max and Liz stepped aside and Michael’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of Alex standing before him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Isobel asked. “What was that bid?”

Alex moved closer to the makeshift stage, climbed the steps and paused just shy of Michael. Their eyes locked but Michael could barely see him through his tears.

“I said… Five thousand dollars” Alex repeated “I bid five thousand dollars for a date with Michael Guerin”

“Sold!” Isobel cried, a wide smile on her face.

But Michael still couldn’t speak; he blinked back his tears as Alex stepped into his personal space, reached up and cupped his face. His heart was racing as Alex leaned in and kissed him. Time appeared to freeze as he melted into Alex’s embrace in an incredibly public setting, in front of possibly the entire town, he couldn’t believe he was kissing Alex Manes.

“What are you doing here?” Michael whispered when they finally parted.

“Not letting anyone else steal my man” Alex whispered back.

Michael took Alex’s hand and led him off the stage, past Liz and Max, past Kyle and Jenna. He stopped just long enough to shoot a victory grin at the Doctor before continuing to his truck. Michael lowered the tailgate then he helped Alex into the back before climbing in after him.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here” Michael whispered. “I thought that…”

“That I was at the cabin?” Alex finished. “Because you wanted me to not be here?”

“No, Alex… Of course I wanted you to be here but… I just…” he reached for Alex’s hand “the last time we were here… things didn’t end well and I didn’t want a repeat of that”

“And you didn’t think I was ready for something so… public?”

“Alex, you just kissed me in front of the entire town-”

The rest of his sentence was cut short as Alex pulled him close and kissed him again.

“Oh look, I just did it again” Alex added.

Michael reached up with his other hand and cupped Alex’s cheek.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” Michael whispered.

“Guerin-”

“I thought you’d be mad or upset or hurt that I didn’t tell you about this”

“Oh I was… But I get it… You’d never let Isobel down and I had to pretend to leave town so I could surprise you”

“But you did leave… Where did you go?”

“You probably wouldn’t believe me…”

“Alex, where did you stay?”

“With Max… My car is hidden in his garage and he drove me over here tonight”

“So uh who actually knew about all this?”

“Isobel, obviously… Max and Liz”

“Isobel sold me out then”

“Only after I forced it out of her” Alex admitted “she loves you and so do I… So don’t be mad at her. I tried to wrangle us tickets so we could… you know… come to this together… like an actual date and when she said she couldn’t… this was the only logical solution because I want to be here with you”

He pulled Alex to him and they leaned against each other. Michael slid his arm around Alex’s waist as he felt Alex nuzzle his face against his neck. His heart was still racing at the fact that Alex had showed up, paid a crazy amount of money just to sit in his truck with him, had kissed him in front of everyone. He’d never really doubted Alex’s feelings for him but he’d never expected such a grand gesture from him either.

“Not gonna lie” Michael whispered as the lights began to dim and the screen lit up before them. “a part of me was very excited by the idea of you in the cabin, waiting for me…” he lowered his voice “thinking of how you were gonna prepare yourself for me”

In the dim light, he could see Alex blushing and his heart fluttered again. Alex shifted and moved softly kissed Michael’s neck before moving up and his breath lightly tickled his ear.

“Who says I didn’t prepare earlier?” he whispered almost seductively. Michael growled, deep in his throat as he turned and captured Alex’s lips in a fierce kiss. Without thinking, he pulled his lover into his lap so Alex was straddling his thighs then he hastily ran his hands down the man’s back to cup his firm cheeks. Alex let out a gasp and dropped his forehead onto Michael’s shoulder.

“Hey!”

A loud clang against the side of his truck caused them both to turn. Alex immediately turned yet another shade of red at the unamused expression on Isobel’s face.

“This is a family event, boys” Isobel hissed “keep it in your pants”

They both laughed; Michael reached up and cupped Alex’s face with both his hands and he gazed into the deep eyes of his love. They held the other’s complete attention for a long time, both seemingly ignoring the movie on the screen behind them.

“I can’t believe you’re here” Michael whispered as he tenderly stroked his face. “That you paid that much for a date with me… To sit here in my truck and watch a movie”

“Guerin, I’d never put a price on a minute, hour, day, spent with you” Alex replied “that money was for charity plus there was no way I was letting Kyle go for the highest amount tonight”

Michael chuckled. “Did Max say anything to you about that?”

“About what?”

“Nothing, never mind”

He stole another kiss then Alex winced at the awkward angle he was sitting so Michael helped him into a much more comfortable position before excusing himself to go fetch popcorn. He ran into Max and Liz but he didn’t say anything to them, all he could do was smile. Nothing could wipe the grin from his face as he ordered the largest popcorn as he turned back, Max held up a six pack for him.

“Alex said something about needing to split this with you?” Max sounded confused but he was smiling too.

As Michael reached out to take it, he leaned in and hugged Max so he could whisper his gratitude in his ear. He held the beer in one hand and the popcorn in the other as he hurried back to Alex in his truck. Michael climbed into the back and noted Alex really had got comfortable with the pillows and blankets back there.

“I heard you wanted to split a sixer” Michael told him as he placed it between them.

“Only with you, Guerin” Alex replied as he reached for one of the bottles.

They each opened one then clinked the glass in a toast. Michael slid under the blanket with Alex and wrapped his arm around him. This was _exactly_ how their last date should have gone. Happy and content in each other’s arms, huddled together under one blanket with the screen before them and the stars shining brightly above. When Alex leaned down and rested his head upon Michael’s shoulder, he placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“This is all I ever wanted for us” Michael whispered.

“Me too” Alex replied. “I’m sorry about last time and my dad-”

“Shhhhh… None of that matters now; we’re here and we’re together”

“With our beer and our popcorn”

“And I have the best boyfriend on the planet”

Alex looked up and fluttered his eyes at Michael in a seemingly innocent way yet his words were anything but.

“Just so you know” he whispered “I will be expecting a five-thousand-dollar performance later tonight”

“Oh, you will, will you?” Michael teased.

“I suppose you could make it four… I did start without you after all”

Michael held Alex’s gaze for a moment, trying to determine if he was teasing or flirting. He closed his eyes, reached out with his mind and Alex gasped with shock as Michael’s telekinesis played with the plug Alex was currently wearing.

“Guerin!” he half hissed; half moaned. “Guerin”

“It could take _hours_ to work up to that much value” Michael whispered “it’s only fair I start now”

“If you make me come in these pants, I’ll-”

“You’ll what, baby? What will you do to me as payback?”

“_Everything_”

“Is that meant to be a threat or a promise?”

But Michael ceased his actions and moved the popcorn closer. There would be plenty of time for naughty things later, once he took Alex home and had his wicked, wicked way with him. For now, all he really wanted to do was enjoy being a regular, normal couple on a normal very public date with his boyfriend… The love of his life.

Michael once again slipped his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulled him close. They quickly settled back down, sipping their beers and sharing the oversized popcorn. He didn’t take in a single word or frame of the film, all he could think about was how happy, proud and content he was to finally be able to go to the drive in with Alex Manes. Michael sighed happily and scolded himself for his lack of faith in them… He should have known better, should have trusted Alex but he hadn’t wanted to push.

Maybe they were finally moving forward; maybe he was finally going to be able to hold Alex’s hand in public and not have him instinctively pull away. He looked down at the man in his arms and couldn’t help smiling.

Isobel walked by, eyeing them cautiously and Michael waved for her to stop. She paused, their eyes met and Michael silently mouthed the words ‘thank you’. She simply smiled back and nodded proudly with a genuine ‘you’re welcome’. She then held her hand up and rubbed her fingers together, Michael could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes. Of course, she was pleased at how much money Alex had dropped on him.

“Who’re you talking to?” Alex asked, his eyes were closed but he somehow knew.

“Just Isobel” Michael replied before placing another kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“Next time, let’s just buy tickets to this thing okay?”

“Okay”

*

By the time the movie was over, Alex was truly asleep but Michael knew the most effective way to wake him. He didn’t want to though so he just stayed put and waited for the other patrons to leave first. It took quite a while for all the cars to file out until only a handful remained. A few spots away, he could see Kyle and Jenna in his car but couldn’t quite see if they were talking very intimately or kissing. He nodded in approval; anyone willing to pay two grand for Valenti had to be tough as nails plus Alex seemed to really like her. Michael made a mental note to ask Alex if maybe their next double date should be with them instead of Max and Liz.

Finally, the last of the cars trickled out until only Michael’s remained. He oh so slowly began to work the plug until Alex was quietly moaning in his sleep. One quick jerk and Alex snapped awake, eyes wide, he looked around and seemed very confused as to why the place was deserted.

“You fell asleep” Michael explained “I didn’t want to wake you but we can’t stay here all night”

“Take me home” Alex whispered “and make love to me”

“I don’t think I can wait that long”

Alex leaned over and kissed him. “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise”

Michael slipped out of the truck then helped Alex out too. He couldn’t resist leaning in for one more kiss before they parted and made their way to the cab. For the entire drive home, Michael kept Alex on edge by occasionally teasing the plug but the sounds coming from Alex’s lips were having the same effect on Michael’s body.

They barely made it to the front door of Alex’s home before Michael pinned him against it and kissed him. He used his powers to take Alex’s keys from him and unlock the door. Once inside, they began to claw at each other’s clothes and left a trail of discarded clothing in their wake as they made their way to Alex’s bedroom.

Where they both gave more than their best to get each other off again and again until they collapsed in each other’s arms and Michael held Alex close.

“That was _definitely_ worth the five thousand dollars” Alex whispered.

“I’ll be sure to tell Isobel tomorrow” Michael replied. “Tell Cameron too… I doubt she got her money’s worth from Valenti”

“Maybe she did” Alex replied with a knowing wink “maybe she did”


End file.
